


leorio fucking dies

by wolflegend (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hes fucking dead the cummies killed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	leorio fucking dies

wun dei hisokle and lorioo were havin hwat yaoi sexe and hisokas bungee cum shot through leoroos fucking head and he died the end


End file.
